


Hot Tubs No Object.

by Basingstoke



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in the middle of "Money No Object," after Duncan's<br/>been blown up and before Richie returns to the apartment. </p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Tubs No Object.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the middle of "Money No Object," after Duncan's  
> been blown up and before Richie returns to the apartment. 

"You should have taken me up on the hot tub, Mackie Boy.  This  
whole situation could have been much more pleasant."  Cory leaned  
against the couch back, watching the towel-clad Duncan pull clothes out  
of the wardrobe.

"Don't push it, Cory."  Duncan tossed a shirt on the bed and dried  
his hair angrily. 

"Your friend, too.  He's a real firebrand.  I bet he's great  
between the sheets."

"Richie is my student!  I wouldn't know."

"When did you get so prudish?  I mean."  Cory's hand slid  
around Duncan's shoulder, stopping him dead.  "You certainly weren't  
prudish when we were together," he breathed into Duncan's ear. 

"Don't you ever think about anything but stealing or sex?"

"Sure I do, but they aren't nearly as much fun.  And stealing and  
sex combine so well.  I know you remember..."  Cory's other hand  
slid under Duncan's arm onto his stomach.  "You and me and Amanda...remember  
the creek?"

Duncan shook his head slightly, but the memory was coming back even  
still.  Amanda taking his hand and leading him down to the water,  
where Cory waited. 

"You stood between us just like this, all hot and dusty and grumpy from  
digging, and we took turns pouring water over your head until you weren't  
quite so grumpy any more."  Cory's hand stroked up and down Duncan's  
chest as his voice caressed Duncan's ear.

"There are always perks to working with me."  His hand slid down  
and released the towel around Duncan's waist.  "I know you remember."

Duncan nodded a little, not speaking.

"You looked so beautiful standing there naked and wet and shining in  
the moonlight," Cory whispered.  "And then we laid you down on the  
banks, and kissed away the droplets.  One after the other, and then  
both together, until you didn't mind the digging, and you didn't mind the  
cops, and all you thought about was what we would touch next."  He  
ended with a soft kiss to Duncan's earlobe.

Something bothered him.  "It wasn't night-time."

"It could be."  Cory's hand traced patterns across his abdomen,  
his other hand cupping Duncan's shoulder, the linen sleeve of his shirt  
masking the heat of his arm against Duncan's.  He could feel every  
button in Cory's shirt against his spine, the fabric-covered hardness of  
belt buckle in the small of his back, Cory's erection nesting in the cleft  
of his ass. 

"It could be night," Cory whispered in his ear, rich with promise, and  
Duncan made a decision.

"No, it couldn't be."  Duncan caught Cory's hand. 

"Come on, Duncan."

"I'm not sleeping with you in the bed I share with Amanda.  It's  
called monogamy, Cory."

Cory sighed into his neck.  "I guess you two deserve each other."   
He stepped back from Duncan, taking a few deep breaths. 

"Is the firebrand single?" he asked hopefully.

"He's straight."

"Too bad."

Duncan bent over to retrieve his towel.  He realized this was a  
mistake when Cory grasped his hips, keeping him bent.  Cory ran his  
thumbs down the curve of Duncan's ass, a smile playing about his lips.

"Good thing this ass isn't so limited."  Cory kneeled reverently. 

"Knock it off." 

Cory caught his eye and gave him an upside-down wink, before leaning  
in to place a wet, sucking kiss on one buttock.

"Cory!"

"Just kissing it better, Mac.  Since I did blow you up."   
Cory patted his ass and released him.  Duncan straightened up slowly,  
glowering. 

"Don't think this means I like you any better!"

"Course not, Mackie Boy."  Cory grinned and sat down to wait for  
Richie.


End file.
